


Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow.

by merv606



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Feminization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, dependent hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Prompt:Silver is back in the Valley and Daniel fights it but inevitably finds himself falling back into their old dynamic: Silver commands, Daniel obeys. Only this time, they are not training. During the day, Daniel teaches the Miyagi/Eagle Fang students with Johnny, and Silver and Kreese teach the Cobra Kai students, but at night Daniel is with Silver, at his mercy.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver
Comments: 55
Kudos: 98





	1. The Past And the Present

**Author's Note:**

> I had every intention of filling this prompt to the letter but what came out was more along the lines of dependent hate sex. So although there's dirty talk, none of it is from Daniel really so unfortunately I couldn't work in the Sensei request.
> 
> Chapter Two will be the Johnny part, which is where it will diverge from the prompt as well, in that Johnny will not be sharing Daniel with Terry Silver or anyone else. Where Silver tries to destroy Johnny will help mend.  
> This is a rough draft for now so it may take awhile. 
> 
> So when Silver references sex with Daniel when he's younger, he's over 18.
> 
> His official birthday is December 18, 1966 so no clue how he competed in the under 18 championship if he celebrated his 18th birthday before it but it means he was 18 when he met Silver ..... and possibly 19 when he competed in the under 18 championship in 1985. 
> 
> I tried a new style for this. I hope it's not hard to follow. 
> 
> As always, mistakes are my own - not beta read. 
> 
> Also, I love Miyagi but as we all know you want to hit Daniel where it hurts, you mention him. 
> 
> Full prompt:  
> what's in the summary plus:
> 
> \+ tons of filthy dirty talk from both Silver and Daniel (feminization, size, Daniel saying “sensei”, etc)  
> \+ super slutty and needy Daniel and super dominant Silver
> 
> The optional Johnny/Daniel part:
> 
> One night Johnny follows Daniel, curious and worried about where he keeps disappearing to at the late hours. Somehow, Silver catches Johnny and makes him watch as he fucks Daniel, without Daniel knowing Johnny is there. So maybe Silver has Johnny watching thru a live camera feed? Or maybe Johnny IS in the room idk. Up to you!
> 
> All the above +’s apply and:  
> \+ Silver knowing Daniel and Johnny want each other and to mess with them both says possessive shit along the lines of “you want Johnny Lawrence to touch you like this, but you’re all mine” except dirtier haha  
> \+ but up to you if Johnny does join! and both Silver and Johnny fuck Daniel of course.

Daniel hears Silver is in town, the news having spread fast. 

Daniel does nothing. Just waits. 

He won't strike first. 

He will only defend. 

He's not kept waiting long. 

The first meeting:

Daniel's in the dojo, back turned, when he hears the door open. He doesn't turn to look, expecting it to be Johnny, but what he gets instead is a low whistle,

"Nice place you've got for yourself, Dannyboy."

He freezes, his blood running cold as he slowly turns, refusing to look.

"Well, my my my, age has certainty been kind to you Daniel. I shouldn't be surprised, you were always such a pretty little thing."

He finally looks to see his worst fear confirmed - Terry Silver, in his dojo.

"There they are. Those eyes - god. And still the same! Like windows to your soul. Especially when you're scared." 

"Get out."

"Oh there it is," Terry says, delighted. "I remember all that spirit in such a tiny, delicate body. Looks like somethings never change," he adds, eyes sweeping up and down Daniel's frame, still half of Terry's size, easy.

They stare at each other, some kind of impasse although how they came to it, Daniel doesn't know. 

"I'll see you around, Dannyboy."

And then he's gone.

The second, third, fourth, and fifth:

Terry's gloating, "some things truly never do change."  
"You still moan for it like a bitch in heat."  
"You still spread your legs for me like some eager slut."  
"You still love my cock in your ass."  
"The way it feels as it forces you open. Splits you in half."  
"Fuck you," Daniel snarls out.  
Terry laughs, "I don’t think that’s what’s happening here."  
"Oh Danny" he says. "Still so angry."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You turned me into something I didn't even recognize," Daniel screamed.  
Terry laughs, "is that what you tell yourself?"  
Daniel takes a calming breath.  
"No, no, no, sweetheart, problem is I turned you into something you recognized all too well. I didn't create that anger - it was always there. i just gave it a proper outlet, a way to channel it."  
"Time for you to face the parts of yourself you don’t like Dannyboy - just because you refuse to look at them, try to bury them, doesn’t mean they aren’t there."  
"No matter where you go - how much time or space you put between us it does not matter."  
"You’ll always come back to me - to this."  
God, Daniel hates himself for how true that is turning out to be.  
"You know why? Because you’re mine - always has been and you always will be."  
And that Daniel hopes is not true. But he wonders.  
"Your precious Miyagi," and Daniel feels his fingers turn to fists.  
"Taught you balance?" Terry scoffs. "You sure about that?"  
"Well, you keep telling yourself that. Although, I wonder, how many times have you done that already? Until you believed it I guess."  
"Told you to strive for peace but time and time again, put you back together after someone broke you apart only to send you back out to fight."  
"Who let’s an 18 year old untrained fighter into a death match?"  
"How the hell do you even know that?" Daniel asks, stunned.  
"I know everything there is to know about you. I know you. Inside and out."  
"He was good a man. Something you know nothing about," Daniel spits out.  
"At some point you’ll have to face facts Dannyboy - you have always been another man’s puppet."  
"Goodbye Terry" Daniel says as he storms out. And he means it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You’re mine because I was your first and you never forget your first."  
"First person to make love to you."  
"First man to be inside you."  
"First one to give you what you wanted, what you needed - to be held down and taken, used."  
"I got so many of your firsts Dannyboy."  
"Others have come after, obviously. And some may have even tried to compare but I still gave it to you the best, didn't I? Still am actually.”  
"Were they bigger than you? Yeah - i think they would have been. You were so small. You liked it because I was bigger than you, stronger than you. You liked being helpless, at my mercy, and you knew mercy was never my style."  
"Did you get on your knees for them? So they could shove their cocks in your mouth? Or were you on your hands and knees as they fucked into you? Were you passive? Taking what they gave you? Or where you demanding? Taking it up the ass but still the one in control? Or should I say the illusion of control because you never were, not with me anyway, no matter how much you thought you were back then. It was all me." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel tries to stay quiet - not give him the satisfaction of how good it feels but he always fails - Terry knows his body too well, what he truly likes too well. He always ends up moaning for it in the end anyway. Still, he tries to bite back the noises bubbling up in his throat, noises that desperately want to be given life if Daniel would just open his mouth.  
He bites down until he tastes blood - and it sends a thrill down his spine that he’s come to associate the metallic tang of it to Terry and, perversely, pleasure itself, like some twisted version of Pavlov’s dog.

Daniel knows what Terry's doing. He's breaking him down. He just can't find it in himself to care. That scares him the most.

Daniel wonders sometimes if doing Karate during such a formative time in his life is the problem. Maybe it's not his fault. Maybe it blended the line between pain and pleasure so he couldn't tell the difference. Same high no matter what. 

All Daniel knows is his head hurts. Knows he's tired of thinking. He needs someone to do it for him. 

He goes to Terry instead.

"Whether it's guilt or lust doesn't matter Dannyboy, as long as you end up on my cock, where you belong. I'll take you anyway I can."

Come morning he'll face his students and he wonders how he even can anymore.

The sixth, seventh, eight, and ninth:

No panties Terry exclaims, “dirty little girl."  
"Came here looking for something?”  
"Expecting something?"  
"Do I have something you need?"  
"Oh Danny" he said.  
"I do so love it when you cry, the red really brings out the brown of your eyes."  
"Still such a pretty little thing."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wish this was Johnny Lawrence’s cock splitting you open don’t you? Think he could fill you up as good as I do? Make you come like I can? Think your pussy would squeeze him as tight as it does me?"  
"Would you let him come inside you? Mark you like I have?!"  
"Fuck you, Terry" Daniel says.  
"Oh but that’s not how this goes is it Dannyboy?!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, a sweet thing like you, would have no trouble getting it from any of the boys. They could tell from looking at you, you're gagging for it. But it's me you keep coming back to."  
"Me, me, me, me."  
Daniel bites his tongue.  
"Tell me or I stop."  
Daniel bites harder.  
"Tell me it's only me, Daniel."  
"No," he says.  
"No what?" Terry ask. "Think very carefully, Dannyboy."  
"No one else, just you" he hears himself pant out.  
"You think Lawrence would still want you - if he knew what a slut you were?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pretty little things like you have pretty little holes that need to be filled, don’t they?"  
"Don't pretend like you don't like it."  
Terry reaches down to Daniel's dick, rock hard and leaking.  
"This tells me different"  
"I can feel how wet you are for it"  
"My tiny temptress."  
Terry runs a hand up Daniel’s throat tipping his head back. He feels the vibrations of Daniels moan through the hand covering his throat.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The he's stopped keeping count: 

Terry likes kissing Daniel’s knuckles - the scars he put there.  
"I would never hurt you Danny" Terry says, "I love you too much" and Daniel knows, he knows, in the darkest part of his brain, a place he seldom visits for fear of what he finds, that Terry does in fact, in his own fucked up way, love Daniel and that he wouldn't hurt him. Well, what Terry considers hurting anyway. Somehow, that makes it much, much, much worse.  
"Still got that scar" Terry says, taking Daniel hands in his like it's something sacred, kissing along his knuckles - so gentle.  
"I cannot tell you how much I thought of you - how I kicked myself for being so short sighted in helping Kreese get revenge that I couldn’t see the perfection I had in-front of me."  
"God, if I had only had you for longer back then."

He's losing himself. 

The grand finale - although he doesn't know that yet:

"You’re late."

"I can leave," Daniel threatens.

"No you won't" Terry returns smoothly, arrogant in his confidence that Daniel will in fact not leave. And he's right.

Daniel fidgets as Terry pretends to ignore him. 

Terry walks over, placing a large hand around Daniel's slender waist, pressing him close. 

Daniel licks his lips.

Before too long, he finds himself flat on his back on Terry's bed, his clothes scattered across the floor. 

"Spread for me."

"Terry come on, can’t you just fuck me and get this over with?"

Terry bends down and runs a finger along his hole.

"I won’t ask again Danny."

Daniel reaches down with shaky hands and holds himself open for Terry’s inspection.

He hears Terry groan - "yeah look at that pretty, pretty pussy, just waiting for my cock."

"Fuck don’t, please," Daniel starts. 

"Why not? I know you like it. Don't you want to be my good little girl?"

Daniel tastes blood from where he bites his lip and his dick twists. Pavlov's dog he thinks. 

"I'm waiting Daniel." 

"Yes," he grits out.

"Yes, what?"

"I want to be your good little girl."

"There you go. Now how about we fill this needy little pussy up like it deserves?"

Daniel moans, despite himself.

He fingers himself open under Terry's watchful eyes and instruction.

Always under his watchful eye and instruction. 

He makes Daniel finger himself until he's shaking and whimpering with the need for something bigger.

Then and only then does Terry start rubbing his cock up and down Daniel, head catching on the rim. 

"Tell me where you want it."

"Terry please," Daniel groans, "stop playing around now, just...." tone plaintive, "fuck me, please."

"Not until you tell me where" Terry says, immovable.

"I want it," Daniel stops, "please don't make me say it."

Terry continues stroking up and down Daniel's crack with his cock, stopping at his entrance, popping the head in only to slide it back out before Daniel can push down.

"Terry just get inside me already."

He leans down, forcing Daniel's legs open wider, large hands covering Daniel's thighs, and rims him, tongue flicking against his hole like he would if it was a girl he was going down on.

Daniel burns all over with the realization. 

"So fucking responsive for me," Terry says as he holds down his bucking hips. 

"Tell me," flick of his tongue "where you want my cock, pretty princess," flick, flick.

Terry switches to broad strokes of his tongue over Daniel's hole, holding it there just to feel it tremble. He keeps up his ministrations until Daniel's thighs are shaking. 

Daniel breaks. "My pussy, I want your cock in my pussy."

"Ask and you shall receive" Terry responds, pushing his cock in in one smooth motion, Daniel crying out as Terry's thick length forces his walls open but loving every minute of it.

"I'm sorry, that was mean. It's been a few weeks since I could take care of this pussy properly. I thought Johnny would have been giving it to you good in the meantime, though."

"Shut up," Daniel snarls and, for the first time, his tone is steel.

"You love it. Makes your pussy clench nice and tight on my cock. Got to take care of my baby girl, don't I?"

Terry leans over to take a nipple in his mouth, Daniel arching up as his tongue swirls around it until it's hard and peaked in Terry's mouth.

Daniel's hand shoots to his head, holding him there.

"There's my girl." Terry says around the nipple in his mouth, shiny and red. 

"So sensitive for me tonight," he remarks, his thumb rubbing the other one.

"Terry," Daniel says, a warning which is funny considering the position they're in. 

"It's not your fault sweetheart. I made you like this. Responsive to my touch."

He moves over to the other nipple, leaving a trail of saliva as he kisses across Daniel's chest. 

"This one feeling neglected, now?" he says as he takes it in his mouth, Daniel keening.

Terry reached down to the tip of Daniel's cock, thumbing over the slit. 

Then it hits Daniel. He's rubbing the tip like you would if you were with a .... shame and arousal flare up inside him, a heady mix.

"You get so fucking wet for me." 

Daniel cums, Terry thumbing his cock, nipple still in his mouth, hard length throbbing in his ass. 

"Hardly even needed to touch your clit," Terry says, smug. 

"You always need it so bad. If you'd only come to me more often instead of depriving yourself of what you want, what you need," Terry scolds, like you would a child. 

He pulls Daniel down, his cock driving in deeper, Daniel's little gasped out "oh" as he puts his legs over his shoulder. 

"You’re lucky I even let you leave. One day I may just steal you away, keep you tied to my bed, legs spread, cunt swollen with my cum, ready for me whenever I want to just push in.”

The headboard knocks against the wall with each snap of Terry's hips driving his cock in and out of Daniel's fucked out body. 

"Or maybe, make you my wife. You'd be such an obedient little thing. Me at work knowing you were here, empty, waiting for me to come home to fill you like you need it."

Daniel clenches. 

"Fuck," Terry shouts as he comes inside him, collapsing on the bed next to him. 

He turns Daniel's head towards him, forcing their lips together until Daniel opens his mouth to him. 

"God that was good," Terry says to the ceiling as Daniel gets up and puts on his pants, Terry's come dripping out of him uncomfortably. 

Daniel's in such a hurry to get out of there, leaving the room before he even has his shirt buttoned up that he doesn't notice Johnny move from where he was frozen just outside the bedroom door to a spot where he'd be hidden from Daniel as he left.

Johnny had been curious about where Daniel had started disappearing to some nights but had given him his privacy until Daniel started acting different. Shying away from Johnny's company and a few times flinching from his touch. His smile tight, eyes guarded and tired. 

"See you later Dannyboy" follows him out from the bedroom. 

He watches Daniel stop, take a deep breath in, but it comes out as a sob, quickly muffled by his hand pressing into his mouth. He hangs his head, uttering a quiet, "fuck," and there's much packed in to that one little word that Johnny feels his heart break for him.

Johnny knows all to well what rock bottom looks like.

Mind made up, he decides to give Daniel some time but Johnny's not letting Daniel out of his sight just to run into Silver's arms. He won't make that mistake again. 

He leaves knowing what he has to do.


	2. The Present and the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the comfort :)
> 
> Where Silver was rough - he’ll be gentle. Where Silver was mean - he’ll be kind. Where Silver took - he'll make sure Daniel gives willingly.
> 
> Johnny will write a new kind of story across Daniel’s body. One Daniel will like and not just because it was what he was taught.

It's been weeks.

Weeks of Johnny watching.

Weeks of Johnny waiting.

Tonight is the night.

He knows it.

It's a Thursday night. Johnny has once again come up with some thinly veiled excuse to have Daniel stay at the dojo with him, instead of letting him go to Silver. Part of him thinks Daniel knows something is up. Part of him hopes Daniel does because it means that in some way he wants to stay. Johnny needs him to want this or it won't work.

But Daniel's on edge. He's been getting more agitated with each passing day.

Now or never, Johnny thinks. 

"Who’s Terry Silver?"

He’s expecting an explosion. He’s expecting a fight.  
What he gets surprises him. Worries him too.

Daniel just deflates, taking a heavy seat onto a nearby chair.

"You honestly don’t know?" Daniel thinking back to the committee meeting when he had first uttered the name out loud. 

Johnny shakes his head.

"He’s the founder of Cobra Kai."

"Daniel what are you talking about? John Kreese is."

"No, Terry Silver is the actual founder of Cobra Kai. He’s an old war buddy friend of John’s. He bought them for him. He runs DynaTox - well used to. I think it went under after all the dumping they were doing was discovered."

"Still seems like he has money though" Johnny remarked.

"Yeah, guess he has a diverse portfolio," Daniel laughs, but this was ugly with no real humour behind it. It concerns Johnny that Daniel missed that cue. 

"Miguel said that you told your students they could change because you were Cobra Kai."

"Yeah," he says slowly, "I was. For a time."

Johnny waits. 

"No harm done. It wasn’t permanent obviously," he says, gesturing to the Miyagi-Do just as a little voice whispers, just because it’s not permanent doesn’t mean there was no harm. He ignores it.

Daniel glances down at the white sliver of a scar on his knuckles that, to him, stands out like a beacon against his darker tone. A reminder every time he looks at them. Maybe it was more permanent than he likes to admit. He flexes his hand into a fist, releases it, and gives his hand a shake. 

Johnny waits but no more information seems to be forthcoming.

"What happened?"

"I told you," he starts, sounding tired.

"No, Daniel. What happened?” Each word stressed. “Why did you even need to be in Cobra Kai?"”

He's quiet for a while and Johnny wonders if it's worth it to repeat the question.

"It was my fault," Daniel says carefully. "I wanted to fight in the tournament. Defend my title. Miyagi didn't want to train me - karate was for defense only," he said in a good impersonation of the man.

"And I," a sigh, "I was desperate. To prove it to myself. That I could do it again. That it wasn't some fluke. I don't know," he says as he scrubs his face.

"All I did was screw it up," said in a heavier sigh.

"How?"

It's like the floodgates open. It all comes out. The escalating attacks from Barnes. The weird divide it drove between them at Miyagi's refusal to help or even explain, although what they were doing was just as bad as what happened in high school. Daniel's anger and confusion but, worst of all was the isolation he felt - cut off from the only support system he had. Not like he had a lot of friends. His mom was gone. It had been him and Miyagi for so long. He felt abandoned and he didn't know why. He had done everything Miyagi had told him to and now he was being left on his own and he didn't know why.

Then, he asked him about sweeping. God, the relief he had felt when Miyagi said he would show him. Daniel had made it clear; he wasn't asking to be trained, just to show him this one simple thing that would help him out so much. Miyagi saying yes and Daniel finally, finally having some hope, for the first time since all this started. And then, it was just a joke to Miyagi. Just a joke. And Daniel was literally going to his doom. Alone. They had used to be a team. They were drifting and he didn't know why.

"They literally drove me into Silver's arms and it turns out it was his plan all along. He was behind it from the beginning. Silver tricked me. I thought he was a friend. I though he was a friend," said quietly this time, almost like he's speaking to himself and not Johnny.

He’s silent again. Assessing. 

"Silver's methods were a bit .... extreme," Daniel said, voice guarded.

And Daniel thinks. 

Thinks of:

Bruises.

Blood.

Pain.

Confusion.

Anger.

So much anger. 

Breaking that poor guy's nose.

The words just flowing out of him like the blood that night.

"Jesus," Johnny says.

"But Miyagi took me back. With open arms. It was more than I deserved. After how I treated him." Daniel's mind playing back to harsh words and closed doors, like it was yesterday.

"Did Miyagi know? What Silver did to you?"

"He knew something was up, it was why he followed me. He tried asking but, I was never going to..". he trails off.

"Why not?"

"It would have broken his heart," Daniel’s voice finally cracking with emotion on the last word, "and it was my fault."

"Daniel, none of that was your fault. None of it." Johnny may not know a lot of things but he knows that much with a certainty that's almost elemental, true and unwavering like the love you feel for your kids.

"Yeah," Daniel says but Johnny knows he's not agreeing with him.

Daniel was a pawn but he's not going to see what he's not willing to see. Especially where Miyagi is concerned, and Johnny knows better than to press that issue.

The brass jersey boy, whose kind heart was the only thing bigger than his mouth, with a chip on his shoulder that he replaced with the weight of the world and all the guilt for the actions of everyone around him.

Daniel makes sure everyone else is taken care of, can’t not help if there is something he can do. Maybe it’s his turn now.

This next part, Johnny thinks, is going to suck.

"Daniel man, you just gotta help me understand," and Johnny takes a deep breath, "of what I saw the other night."

Daniel's demeaner changes instantly, like night and day as he stands up.

"Look, you know nothing about it okay." Voice deadly calm but body thrumming.

But then Daniel laughs. "I should have known, when he started saying all that shit about you that something was.... were you in on it?"

"What? No, Jesus, Daniel. How could you think that?"

"Well, it seems I have problems every time I let someone in here, they have ulterior motives" his mind flashing to Robby, "it always seems to backfire. So, forgive me,"  
dripping with sarcasm. "I guess I have problems with the people I choose."

"So, is that what this is? Punishment for something you did thirty years ago?"

"Yes" he shouts, unguarded, "I mean no." He sighs. "I don’t know." Daniel takes a breath and releases it through his nose.

And just like earlier, he deflates. Collapsing into the chair like the strings have been cut, the anger leaving him just as fast as it came - a look of tiredness taking over - weary and bone deep.

Johnny has emotional whiplash. He can only imagine how Daniel feels.

"That particular aspect," Daniel said, each word weighted and measured, "that didn't start until after. Well after. I was still hearing his voice in my head. After I won. Then, it was all I could hear. So, I followed it. Back to that dojo.” He shakes his head.

And Johnny knows all too well about other people's voices in your head.

He thinks back to the bar as daylight turned to night, the hours him and Daniel spent talking and not talking, the comfortable silence still doing enough of it for them anyway.

Finding out how similar they were. Daniel finally asking, a few martinis in, softly, "you think we could have been friends?" Johnny answering, honestly, "yeah, good ones," the bottom of the beer warm when he took a swig.

Before that, out by the pool in the shitty apartment complex Daniel had lived in, telling him, in few words, about Sid, but it still speaking volumes. 

Two sides of the same coin. Like a path that comes to a fork in the road. Johnny's led to Kreese and damnation, Daniel's to Miyagi and salvation.

Sometimes all the difference in life is the hand that ends up guiding you.

With Daniel's help he found a way to beat his. Literally.

Now Daniel's path is splitting again but this time it's Silver and Johnny. Johnny's not sure what Daniel will choose. How deep this need to punish himself for imagined crimes goes. 

Johnny will just have to take away that choice.

Where Silver was rough - he’ll be gentle. Where Silver was mean - he’ll be kind. Where Silver took - he'll make sure Daniel gives willingly.

Johnny will write a new kind of story across Daniel’s body. One Daniel will like and not just because it was what he was taught.

His new lessons in love and being loved.

Johnny will give him something different - show him another way.

Daniel wasn't meant for violence. His fighting, oddly enough, a testament to that. It was always a means to an end - to a resolution. It was never fighting for the sake of fighting or the thrill. 

"I know what that’s like. Kreese convinced me he knew what was best, knew me best. There’s a type of strength," Johnny adds, "in not striking first. I never understood that when I started teaching these kids. Until the tournament when Miguel," he sighs, "well, when Miguel did the same thing to Robby that I had done to you. That’s when I realized I hadn’t really done it differently than Kreese. Even if my methods weren't as brutal as his, I still taught them the same mentality. Mercy was for the weak."

"Yeah, but you changed that, them too," Daniel says softly.

"So maybe you can too."

Daniel looks up, and Johnny feels hope at what he sees reflected in them.

"So, is that something you like or need?"

"No," he winces, "Terry always goes a bit too overboard. It's just, he saw all the worst parts of me - and still wanted to stick around. So, I took whatever he gave."

Johnny's heart breaks all over again.

And he's not good with words. Listening yes, despite what people think. But he's always been a man of action, so he holds out his hand, willing Daniel to take it.

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he feels the weight of Daniel's hand firmly in his.

Now that Johnny has them, he isn't letting go.

Johnny leads him out, into the house where he knows there's a bed.

Daniel deserves that, and so much more. 

Daniel’s legs spread, knees falling open easily for Johnny, a counterbalance against how Silver spread them for him to take.

Johnny is asking and Daniel is giving.

He tries to turn but Johnny wants it face to face so Daniel knows exactly who’s taking him.

Johnny’s gentle - when he pushes into Daniel for that first time. 

Daniel feels the slight burn, this time welcomed as part of the soon to be pleasure and not some type of penance to bear for all he feels he’s done wrong.

"It doesn’t always have to be a fight," whispered into his hair as Johnny gently rocks in and out of Daniel’s body.

"I think" Johnny says carefully, "you think it’s the only way, and Daniel it’s just not true."

The tension drains from him.

"There you go" Johnny breaths - "so good."

"I would want you. I do want you."

Daniel tries to bury his face in Johnny’s neck but he won’t let Daniel hide from this, from him.

"Look at me."

"You may never forget your first" Johnny says, unknowingly echoing Silver’s words, "but it doesn’t mean it was the best. I may not have been your first, but i'm going to be your last."

And when Daniel finally breaks, it’s beautiful.

Johnny gathers him in his arms, and they fall asleep, tangled in each other.

Whatever demons are left now, wanting to wage battle, they won’t win this time.

They have each other and Johnny is not letting go.


End file.
